Earth Mask
by LilyCissa
Summary: L'histoire de Sarugaki Hiyori, à l'origine écrite pour un forum roleplay où je la jouais. Evidemment il y a plus ou moins de libertés...


_**Histoire de Sarugaki Hiyori**_

**Chapitre Premier - Terrain**

L'air sec et la poussière rendaient le Rukongai irrespirable. La chaleur de midi et la froideur de minuit ne facilitaient pas non plus la vie de ses habitants. Et partout, la misère, l'exploitation des plus pauvres par les riches, ou tout du moins, les moins pauvres. Sarugaki Hiyori faisait partie des premiers, à la différence près qu'elle était encore bien trop petite pour intéresser ceux qui pourraient vouloir l'exploiter. Elle est l'une de ces enfants sortis de nulle part, de ceux que le système de la Soul Society, encore imparfait, n'avait pas pris la peine de réintégrer à une famille. Sans parents, sans argent, sans passé, sans avenir. Seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir : voler pour manger. La triste vérité était aussi qu'elle était loin d'être la seule dans ce cas là : une centaine, voir un millier d'autres enfants dans le district étaient dans le même cas.

Hiyori toussa alors qu'elle contemplait le marché qui se mettait lentement en place, perchée comme le petit singe qu'elle était sur un toit. Ses cheveux blonds sales et en bataille venant lui entrecouper la vision à chaque coup de vent, elle restait là pendant de longues minutes, regardant le district s'animer petit à petit. Dans les rues, le marché se réveillait comme une bête de somme, ouvrant par ci par là un œil ou une gueule, poussant quelques râles feutrés, avant de laisser ses voix monter en canon vers le ciel.

Les étals se remplissaient de fruits et de légumes, dont les couleurs et les odeurs rappelaient douloureusement à Hiyori le néant qui emplissait son estomac. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, si tant est qu'un bout de pain rassis jeté au bord d'une ruelle puisse être qualifié de repas. Oubliant son ventre gargouillant, elle descendit lestement de son perchoir, aussi agile que l'animal dont elle portait le nom, et se glissa dans les rues maintenant peuplées du district. Deux fois par semaine, le marché. Deux fois par semaine, le miracle. De la nourriture à portée de main, pour peu qu'on soit assez malin ou organisé. Hiyori étant seule, elle était obligée de redoubler de ruse. La plupart du temps, elle évitait de se faire remarquer, pour pouvoir subtiliser un ou deux fruits, ou un quignon de pain sans être inquiétée. Ce jour là aussi, c'est ce qu'elle fit, comme à son habitude.

Hiyori aurait pu éviter ce caillou qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle aurait pu se douter que le vendeur s'était déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois et était particulièrement méfiant. Mais elle était si contente d'avoir pu réussir son coup, et surtout si affamée, qu'elle était incapable de penser correctement. Elle trébucha sur la pierre et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre battue, salissant des haillons déjà sales, et s'écorchant les genoux. Remarquant les pains roulant jusqu'aux pieds des passants, le vendeur se tourna vers elle, et sans hésiter, la poursuivit. Avant même que Hiyori ne puisse se relever et se carapater, il était déjà sur elle.

Journée de merde. Après la mésaventure de ce matin, le bilan avait été catastrophique : à peine quelques fruits qui ne lui avaient pas coupé sa faim, et quelques gorgées d'eau arrachées d'une outre tombée à terre. Et c'était sans oublier les écorchures de ses jambes et de ses pieds, et ses côtes douloureuses après les coups que le marchand lui avait assénés. Dans son bout de ruelle, tristement familier puisqu'il lui servait de maison, Hiyori se laissa glisser dans un sommeil léger.

Un bruit inhabituel l'en sortit. Des pas lourds, de la musique et des rumeurs emplissaient les rues. En moins d'une minute, Hiyori était parfaitement réveillée et alerte, et se dépêcha de suivre ces sons qui l'intriguaient. Elle découvrit bien vite le pourquoi de tout ce raffut : une parade, sûrement une fête dont Hiyori n'avait pas connaissance. Certaines personnes dansaient vaguement au rythme de la musique que d'autres jouaient. Des voix d'hommes s'élevaient à l'unisson, chantant un air joyeux. Sur tous les visages se lisaient la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Hiyori resta un moment à regarder la parade, immobile au bord de la ruelle. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et surtout pas dans l'agitation ambiante qui régnait ce jour là. Les gens étaient trop occupés à danser, chanter ou simplement à se demander ce qu'il se passait que le petit singe passait inaperçu. Inaperçue, oui. Mais elle voyait tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Plus encore même. Dans le palanquin écarlate qui marquait le milieu exact de la parade, elle l'entrevit. Entre deux tentures légèrement ouvertes par le vent chaud et sec, elle le vit. Nimbé de rouge, flottant comme un fantôme, un visage. Féminin. Beau. Et triste.

Choquée par ce visage, le seul reflétant la tristesse parmi une horde de sourires, Hiyori resta immobile. Ses yeux oublièrent même de suivre le cortège, et restèrent fixes, jusqu'à apercevoir, enfin, la silhouette inhabituelle sur le toit d'en face. Un autre visage, fin et élégant, encadré de cheveux blonds, inexpressif. Perplexe, Hiyori se désintéressa de la parade pour détailler la silhouette, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les siens. Comme par réflexe, le garçon sourit. Comme par réflexe, Hiyori s'enfuit. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans ce sourire : au-delà du désintéressement, au-delà de la simple gentillesse, au-delà de la politesse, un vide. Un gouffre énorme s'ouvrant sur le néant.

Les années passèrent sans que Hiyori ne songe ne serait-ce qu'une fois revoir ce visage au sourire forcé. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié – comment aurait-elle pu ? – mais elle l'avait comme simplement rangé dans un coin de son esprit, comme on peut ranger un dossier classé. Quant au reste, la vie reprenait son cours normal. Hiyori vivait toujours de rapines faites à des marchands malchanceux ou distraits, et demain ne ferait pas exception. Demain, jour de marché. Comme à son habitude, elle grimpa sur un toit et regarda le soleil se lever en attendant l'heure de pointe. Plus la foule était dense, et moins elle aurait de chances d'être vue. D'autant plus que, si elle était toujours aussi rusée, elle était maintenant plus grande, et toujours aussi seule. Dérober du pain commençait parfois à poser quelques problèmes, surtout parce qu'elle était de moins en moins discrète. Quant elle prit ces deux ou trois pommes, le marchand la vit s'éloigner, et il courut alors après elle.

'Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Rattrapez cette gamine !'

'Et merde...' murmura Hiyori pour elle-même, alors qu'elle augmentait la cadence de son pas. Elle croisa alors une tête blonde assez remarquable, appartenant à un gamin légèrement plus âgé qu'elle. Surprise, elle tourna la tête, juste à temps pour le voir, d'un seul geste, arrêter le marchand, et payer pour elle. L'homme maugréa, mais retourna à son étal sans user de la matraque avec laquelle il menaçait de frapper la fillette. Toute étonnée qu'elle fut, Hiyori ne s'arrêta pas, et retourna dans sa ruelle banqueter avec le peu qu'elle avait réussi à voler ce matin là.

Une fois son ventre plein ou presque, elle partit en quête du garçon. Même si son aide avait été utile, elle n'avait pas été demandée, ni même la bienvenue. Sarugaki Hiyori était même au bord de la crise de colère rien qu'en y pensant. Si elle cherchait ce garçon, c'était pour lui mettre une bonne raclée et lui faire comprendre ça. Contre toute attente, et surtout la sienne, elle le retrouva sur un toit, en train de fredonner.

'Tiens, on va la réveiller, la tronche de poisson…' pensa-t-elle en empoignant une pierre. Visant avec art et lançant le caillou avec puissance, impossible pour Hiyori de manquer une cible, surtout si celle-ci était aussi visible et immobile que le garçon alangui sur le toit.

'Aïe !' cria-t-il en se grattant la tête à l'endroit où la pierre avait rencontré son crâne.

'Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure, je t'avais rien demandé !'

'Hein ! On aide les gens et c'est comme ça qu'on est remercié !'

'Mêle-toi de tes affaires !'

Le garçon regarda en l'air en faisant une petite moue. Ses affaires ? Bah, pour le peu qu'il en avait, c'était à mourir d'ennui. Autant faire quelque chose d'amusant et d'utile. Comme sauver une morveuse ingrate d'un marchand psychopathe, par exemple.

'Hého ! Je te parle !'

'…'

'Pfff… de toute façon je peux me débrouiller seule ! J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !'

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de sourire. C'est à ce moment là que Hiyori reconnut le visage qu'elle avait vu quelques années plus tôt, lors de la parade. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se mit à détailler le jeune homme de plus près.

'Hirako Shinji, enchanté.'

'Hmpf… Sarugaki Hiyori.' Répondit-elle en grommelant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

'Bien mangé ?'

'Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?' répliqua-t-elle, finissant sa phrase pile au moment où son estomac décida de rappeler sa présence.

'Apparemment pas assez. Viens. On va manger chez moi.'

'Nan mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi j'irais chez toi ?'

'Je sais pas…' Shinji fit mine de réfléchir. 'Prend ça comme une excuse pour m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.'

'Mouais. C'est exactement ce que tu fais là encore.'

Shinji descendit de son perchoir, et sourit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans se forcer. Hiyori leva les yeux au ciel, mais le suivit, un léger sourire en coin venant se coller sur ses lèvres.

'M…merci.' Murmura-t-elle. Shinji ne dit ni ne fit rien, du moins qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, alors qu'il ouvrait la marche et lui tournait le dos. Et pourtant, il lui répondait en souriant.

**Chapitre Deux – Bibliothèque**

Le dôjô était vaste, bien éclairé, et désert. Seul au milieu de l'immense pièce, debout pieds nus sur les tatamis, le professeur attendait ses deux élèves indisciplinés. Le premier par son manque désespérant de motivation, le deuxième par son insolence et son impulsivité affligeantes.

'On aurait du sécher.' Râla Hiyori en se grattant la nuque.

'Pourquoi t'es venue me réveiller alors !' lui répondit Shinji, massant son nez encore douloureux du coup de tong matinal qu'il s'était pris il y avait moins d'un quart d'heure.

'Je trouvais ça drôle.' Répliqua-t-elle distraitement.

'Silence.' Lança posément le professeur, qui n'était personne d'autre que l'oncle de Shinji. Le père de ce dernier avait insisté, il y avait maintenant un an, pour que son fils et Hiyori, qu'il considérait à présent comme sa fille adoptive, suivent un cours d'arts martiaux généraux, moins pour leur apprendre à se battre ou à se défendre que pour tenter de dompter leurs caractères bien trempés. D'ailleurs, les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment au rendez-vous.

Après deux heures harassantes pour le pauvre Hirako-sensei, Shinji repartit écouter de la musique sur le toit de la résidence familiale, laissant Hiyori seule dans le dôjô.

'Ne force pas.' Lui conseilla son professeur, sans trop d'espoir. Hiyori ne l'écoutait que quand il lui apprenait un nouveau mouvement. Il fit une petite moue attendrie en regardant la fillette exécuter sans relâche les mêmes enchaînements, puis il sortit.

'Cette petite est douée.' Confia le professeur à son frère, le père de Shinji. Ce dernier ne rit doucement : si Hirako-sensei ne l'avait pas dit cent fois depuis un an, alors il ne l'avait jamais dit. Quant à Shinji, c'était une autre histoire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était nul ou doué, plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. Ces cours l'ennuyaient profondément, et son père songeait souvent au fait que si Hiyori n'était pas là, il n'y assisterait pas du tout.

Le fait que Hiyori considérait Shinji comme un frère et qu'elle habitait à la résidence Hirako n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait indépendante, imprévisible, et surtout têtue comme une mule. D'ailleurs, le père de Shinji l'avait adopté, mais elle avait préféré garder son patronyme originel. Les Hirako n'étaient pas une grande famille noble, mais porter leur nom lui aurait sûrement ouvert beaucoup de portes. Mais que voulez-vous, malgré ce que signifiait ce nom, et d'où il venait, Hiyori ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Elle en était désormais et depuis longtemps déjà, trop fière.

'Tu lis quoi ?' Demanda-t-elle en maugréant.

'T'occupes.' Lui répondit Shinji. Hiyori fit la moue et regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps passait, et si elle était à présent assez douée pour mettre son grand frère au tapis, elle ne savait pas encore bien lire, alors que lui passait son temps dans les bouquins. Dans le jardin, elle apercevait Hirako-san avec son frère, en train de répéter quelques mouvements élémentaires de kendô.

Un soupir, puis une voix qui s'élève. Douce, expressive sans surjouer, calme sans être monotone. Une voix de garçon qui lui racontait une histoire. Hiyori vint se placer derrière Shinji, suivant du regard des kanjis qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous pour essayer de suivre le cours du récit que son blondinet de frère adoptif lui faisait. De temps en temps, elle l'arrêtait, pointait du doigt un kanji, et demandait sa traduction ou ses différentes prononciations. Et les heures de l'après-midi passaient ainsi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les prévenir de l'imminence du repas du soir.

Le dôjô était toujours aussi grand, éclairé et désert. Seule au milieu de l'immense pièce, une silhouette, celle de leur professeur. Cette fois-ci, avait-il dit le matin même avant d'aller se laver, serait différente. Intrigués, ni Shinji ni Hiyori ne râlèrent en chemin, ni même ne parlèrent. Une fois dans le dôjô, déchaussés et à genoux face à leur professeur, ils s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Hirako-san tendit alors une main, paume vers le haut, légèrement en coupe. Il se concentra et apparut alors une petite boule rouge, qui se mit à grandir et grandir. Emerveillés, Shinji et Hiyori laissèrent pendre leur mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'exclame :

'C'est du reiatsu !'

'Exact. Je n'en ai pas assez pour faire une carrière de shinigami, ni même assez de maîtrise du peu que j'en ai. Mais peut-être que pour vous, il en ira différemment. Essayez.'

Les deux gamins tendirent leur bras avec enthousiasme, un enthousiasme qui retomba comme un mauvais soufflé au fromage quand ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Au bout de deux heures, tout ce que Shinji réussit à produire était une minuscule boulette de la taille et de la couleur d'une fraise. Quant à Hiyori… niet. Nada. Que dalle. Et ce n'était pas pour améliorer sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle.

Encore un an ou deux passèrent, et l'entraînement quotidien de l'oncle de Shinji porta alors ses fruits. Hiyori était plus douée pour les arts physiques que mystiques, ce qui semblait être le contraire de Shinji, qui avait une bonne maîtrise de son énergie spirituelle. A vrai dire, son père s'était déjà arrangé pour qu'il ait sa place à l'Académie Shinigami. Hiyori avait également la sienne, même si elle semblait moins prometteuse. Après tous ses efforts, elle trouvait encore difficile la moindre manipulation de reiatsu basique, et mettait ça sur le dos de l'oncle Hirako, et surtout, de son inexpérience. Après tout, il n'était même pas shinigami !

En vérité, il fallut attendre le départ de Shinji pour le Seireitei et l'Académie pour voir Hiyori fournir de vrais efforts et produire ainsi de vrais résultats. L'idée de rester seule derrière par manque de talent lui était insupportable et sa motivation décupla à la simple pensée de retourner près de Shinji. Et de lui coller ses mandales matinales habituelles en guise de bonjour. Mais, peu importe l'origine de la motivation, tant qu'elle était là, tout comme les résultats, les portes s'ouvriraient. L'année suivant l'intégration de Hirako Shinji, l'Académie Shinigami consentit à accueillir en son sein la terrible et indisciplinée Sarugaki Hiyori.

**Chapitre Trois – Sorts**

Le tissu sentait le neuf. Une odeur si inhabituelle aux narines de Hiyori, si violente, si arrogante, qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de goûter à cette sensation, et elle n'aimait franchement pas ça. Et malgré ce qu'elle pensait des shinigamis, et son enthousiasme ne tenant qu'à la présence de son grand frère à l'Académie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, que l'uniforme des apprentis lui allait à ravir. Les plis du hakama rouge étaient aussi naturels que ceux qu'avaient ses haillons d'autrefois, et le kimono, bien qu'un peu serré – la mère de Shinji avait fait du zèle sur ce coup – était agréable à porter. Hiyori ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses mâchoires aux dents pointues.

Après un an, à végéter seule dans la résidence, elle allait le rejoindre.

La cérémonie d'entrée à l'Académie était longue et ennuyante. Hiyori parcourait l'assemblée des yeux, mais n'avait pas trouvé Shinji. Il n'y avait ici que deux catégories d'élèves : les fils à papa pistonnés, et les miséreux doués arrivés ici en suant sang et eau. Elle se demanda vaguement dans quelle catégorie elle était, avant de se souvenir qu'elle détestait être cataloguée.

Un par un, les nouveaux élèves étaient nommés et invités à se présenter aux autres, sur l'estrade de la grande cour de l'Académie. Hiyori avait arrêté de suivre quand un Ken-truc avait fait un long discours chiant sur le devoir du shinigami et sur ses motivations personnelles. 'Pitié, le laissez pas écrire une autobiographie…' avait pensé Hiyori, avant de se distraire comme elle le pouvait. Là, elle en était à 'A quoi peut bien ressembler ce nuage ?'. Evidemment, c'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit son nom. En fait, c'était la troisième fois qu'on l'appelait.

Laissant éclater sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, elle avança en bougonnant, mais avec rapidité.

'Sarugaki Hiyori, mais ça vous le savez. Salut tout le monde…' Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, finalement. Aucun mot ne lui venait, et encore moins un beau discours comme celui de Ken-machin chose. Lançant des regards farouches et sauvages aux environs, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place initiale.

Elle se sentait seule. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'est juste… qu'elle n'y était plus habituée.

La journée continua par une visite de l'Académie. Elle était magnifique du point de vue architectural, et bien faite. Mais Hiyori la trouva surtout immense et surpeuplée. Y'avait combien d'étudiants ici ! Au moins un millier de jeunes futurs shinigamis foulaient les couloirs de marbre blanc, ouvraient et fermaient régulièrement quelques bonnes centaines de portes de bois et de papier, vivaient et étudiaient sous les toits de tuiles vernies, délicatement teintées de rouge, ou dans les jardins verdoyants qui ensemble, constituait l'établissement énorme qu'était l'Académie Shinigami.

Et à la fin du premier jour de Hiyori ici, toujours aucune nouvelle de Hirako Shinji.

'Pff, quel gros naze !' marmonna-t-elle dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre. A l'Académie, chaque étudiant avait tout ce dont il avait besoin sous la main : pas forcément besoin de rentrer chez soi le soir, surtout si comme Shinji ou Hiyori, on venait du Rukongai. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, on avait encore une maison où rentrer le soir. C'était loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Hiyori remercia les Hirako, le responsable des chambres ou on-ne-sait-quel autre divinité passée présente future réelle ou fictive de ne pas devoir vivre en colocation.

'Alors, on passe même pas me dire bonjour ?'

'Toi…' Le coup de tatane parti sans sommation, un beau direct dans le pif de Shinji. Hé, fallait pas s'amuser à le passer par les fenêtres…

'Aïe ! Toujours aussi timbrée toi !' râla Shinji, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de sa petite sœur adoptive. Cette dernière semblait l'attendre de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air bougon. Quoique pour la dernière partie, ça n'avait rien d'étrange ou d'inhabituel.

'T'étais passé où ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée !'

Shinji ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, mais ne sourit pas, pour sa propre survie. Il préféra plutôt répondre : 'On a des profs chiants : j'ai du rester jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise un sort à la noix…'

Hiyori haussa les épaules, pour masquer une sorte d'anxiété qui commençait à poindre. Une sorte, pas réellement de l'anxiété. Juste que… Enfin. Tout irait bien, non ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir demander des nouvelles de Shinji, quand une voix se fit entendre de la pièce, comme venant de nulle part.

'Sarugaki Hiyori est priée de se rendre au bureau du professeur Fujimori.' Une deuxième fois. Puis plus rien. Ce fut au tour de Shinji de hausser les épaules, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

'Il est plutôt sympa lui. M'enfin… je suppose qu'on reparlera de ça plus tard. Ciao !' Et il partit. A gauche. Après un soupir, Hiyori se mit en route. Les bureaux des profs… à droite.

Hiyori fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être appelée au bureau de ce Fujimori-sensei. Il y avait un grand gringalet blondasse aux airs maniérés et puis un mec qu'elle pensait avoir déjà vu avant. Le professeur parla avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir ses pensées. Assis derrière son bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides attachés en une queue haute, laissant uniquement deux mèches sur les côtés, plus la frange qui lui cachait partiellement les yeux, il arborait un air sévère mais bienveillant.

'Muguruma Kensei, Ôtoribashi Rôjûrô, Sarugaki Hiyori. Je m'appelle Fujimori Junichirô, actuellement professeur de kidô dans cette Académie, mais je serais votre professeur particulier pour certaines disciplines spéciales.

Muguruma-kun, vous aurez des cours avancés de kidô, en plus des autres. Vous avez un niveau bien plus élevé que la moyenne, mais vos autres talents ne vous permettent pas de suivre l'ensemble des cours avancés.'

Kensei s'inclina en signe de respect. Hiyori lui lança alors un regard scruttateur. 'Ken-truc !' hurla-t-elle mentalement. Mais déjà, Fujimori-sensei reprenait la parole.

'Ôtoribashi-kun, il s'agit pour vous de répondre à une attente particulière venant de votre famille.'

Hiyori haussa un sourcil, alors que Rôjûrô hocha la tête.

'Apparemment vous savez de quoi il s'agit. Tant mieux. Passons ensuite à Sarugaki Hiyori… Il s'agit d'un problème assez exceptionnel, en fait. Je vous donnerai des cours de kidô pour éveiller votre zanpakutô.'

Stupeur. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait… elle n'avait pas de zanpakutô. Un coup d'œil au flanc de ses deux camarades, et un souvenir flash de Shinji tout à l'heure : en effet, tous avaient des zanpakutô sauf elle. Face au regard interrogateur de son étudiante, Fujimori-sensei sourit doucement.

'En fait, il est rare qu'un apprenti sans zanpakutô soit admis à l'Académie, mais vous avez montré une force de caractère et un don pour les arts martiaux assez impressionnants. Votre kidô est moyen, et reste ce problème de sabre, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne soit réglé.'

Hiyori était en pétard. Pas comme d'habitude hein, mais vraiment en pétard. C'est que Fujimori-sensei était vraiment déroutant comme prof, et plus elle allait à ses soit-disant cours spéciaux, et moins elle en voyait le bout. Ce qu'il lui avait balancé aujourd'hui comme conseil ? Rêver ! Rêver ! Nan mais il était taré ce mec ! C'est pas en pionçant qu'elle allait avoir son zanpakutô ! Hmpf !

Et pourtant. Il lui fallu bien deux semaines pour capter ce que voulait Fujimori-sensei, et pour avoir des résultats probants. Finalement, son zanpakutô s'éveilla, après lui avoir longuement parlé via son inconscient, et donc, par la voie des rêves. Cela donnait à cette nouveauté qu'était son zanpakutô quelque chose comme… un goût de déjà-vu.

Avec cet éveil prirent donc fin les cours particuliers de Hiyori, et la fin de la particularité même de la jeune fille. Mis à part son don – et sûrement son goût – pour les combats à mains nues, Hiyori était désormais une étudiante parmi tant d'autres.

Petit à petit, elle se lia d'amitié avec d'autres élèves, qui se comptaient tout de même sur les doigts d'une main. Parmi eux, notamment, les amis de Shinji : Aikawa Love, Kensei et la petite peste de Mashiro qui le suivait tout le temps. M'enfin, elle était drôle et amusante. Elle et Hiyori avait en commun le don d'emmerder le monde, bien que ce soit dans un style très différent.

Elle, Shinji et leurs nouveaux amis suivirent donc leur scolarité shinigami jusqu'à être intégrés au Gotei 13. Hiyori insista pour être acceptée dans la Cinquième Division comme son grand frère adoptif, mais sa demande fut refusée et elle dut aller dans la Douzième. Kensei et Mashiro allèrent dans la Neuvième Division, et Hiyori entendit encore parler de Rôjûrô, affectivement appelé Rose par ses amis – sûrement à cause de son petit côté précieux très français – lequel avait été intégré à la Sixième Division. A présent, pour eux, une nouvelle vie s'offrait : celle de Shinigami.

Peu après, un dénommé Aizen Sôsuke fut intégré à la Cinquième Division, après un parcours à l'Académie moyen à tout point de vue.

**Chapitre Quatre – Créatures**

Bien que Hiyori ait été séparée de Shinji, et que son arrivée à la Douzième ne se soit pas fait réellement en douceur – le vice-capitaine et le troisième siège s'en souviennent encore – les choses avançaient tranquillement, sans réels heurts. Il faut dire aussi que Hikifune-taichô était assez diplomate et patiente pour s'occuper d'un élément comme Hiyori. Après de nombreux efforts, pas mal de missions, et aussi de tristes pertes dans la Division, Sarugaki Hiyori fut promue Vice-Capitaine.

Le Gotei 13 traversait néanmoins des temps instables, et les officiers étaient régulièrement changés. Chacune des divisions cherchait sa place, essayant de ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l'autre. Et chacun des capitaines, nouveaux ou pas, essayant de laisser son empreinte sur sa propre division. Certains, comme Ukitake-taichô ou Kyôraku-taichô, étaient là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir leur petites habitudes, et d'autres, comme Kuchiki-taichô ou Shihôin-taichô, avaient donné une orientation bien particulière à leur Division. Tel fut le dilemme d'Aikawa Love, Muguruma Kensei, Rose et Hirako Shinji quand ils furent nommés Capitaines de Division. Bien sûr, ni Mashiro ni Hiyori n'en ressentirent aucune jalousie, au contraire. Leurs amis avaient été promus, à la différence près qu'au moins, Mashiro restait près de Kensei, en tant que Vice-Capitaine. Hiyori et Shinji, quant à eux, demeuraient dans deux Divisions différentes.

Et quand Hikifune-taichô fut promue et rejoignit la mystérieuse Division Zéro, ce fut le drame.

Ou presque.

Le troisième siège de la Seconde Division fut nommé Capitaine de la Douzième, pour le plus grand malheur de Hiyori : Urahara Kisuke fit son entrée avec fracas. La vie à la Douzième ne fut pas très paisible pendant un certain temps, vu les étincelles que ça pouvait faire entre les deux officiers de tête. Hiyori, n'acceptant pas ce changement, ne cessait de provoquer Urahara, et demanda même à se battre en duel, à mains nues avec lui.

Elle prit son élan, déploya sa force pour lui envoyer son fameux coup de tatane, version monumentale, courant et hurlant. Mais, en plein saut, elle le vit : Urahara s'écarta, sourit doucement, et se remit en place, encaissant le coup volontairement. Dépitée, Hiyori s'en alla. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il avait l'air paresseux et bon à rien, mais il pouvait facilement éviter ses coups ! Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. C'était pour ménager son honneur ? Pour la laisser se défouler, peut-être ? Hiyori soupira et s'éloigna.

Quelques jours passèrent, avant que Urahara-taichô ne se décide à faire de la Douzième Division ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Mais avant de transformer le QG en laboratoire géant, il préféra emmener sa Vice-Capitaine dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ou alors pour consentir à lui ouvrir une part de lui-même, espérant qu'un jour elle ferait la même chose. Peuh !

L'endroit où l'emmenait Urahara était isolé, et son nom ne donnait franchement pas envie d'y aller. Le Nid de Vers, hein ? C'était quoi cet endroit ? Au fur et à mesure que Hiyori avançait, elle trouvait que ça ressemblait de plus en plus à une cave, ou un cachot… Jusqu'à ce que Kisuke lui montre que finalement, dans cette prison où étaient enfermés les shinigamis dangereux, personne n'était entravé. En fait, chaque prisonnier pouvait se mouvoir librement à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas quitter. Hiyori était perplexe, cependant. Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici ? Il avait quoi en tête, au juste ? C'était quoi le but de la manœuvre !

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'une bagarre éclata. Portant sa main par réflexe à son côté, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait pas son zanpakutô.

'Désolé. Je savais que tu n'avais pas ton zanpakutô, j'ai simplement réfréné le besoin de te le dire...'*

Attends attends vieux, où est-ce que tu veux en venir là ?

'Il est formellement interdit de porter une arme ici, dans le centre de détention spécial. C'est pourquoi, l'une des plus importantes conditions à remplir pour occuper le poste de chef de l'unité de détention est la capacité… à maîtriser les prisonniers avec une seule main.'*

Ah bah putain !

Hiyori, abasourdie pendant un instant, vit enfin de quoi Kisuke était capable. Le coup de tatane qu'elle lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours n'était rien comparé à ça ! En fait, Kisuke pourrait la maîtriser d'une seule main elle aussi, s'il le voulait bien. Pour quelqu'un habitué à être toujours la première en arts martiaux, c'était un choc. Elle était obligée de reconnaître… qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Bien plus fort.

Mais elle n'était pas mal non plus ! Après s'être sortie de ses rêveries, elle reprit le dessus et aida son Capitaine à calmer le tohu-bohu naissant du Nid de Vers. Et quand elle pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir repartir…

'Attends, Hiyori.'

Cette dernière envoya une moue perplexe à son Capitaine, alors que celui-ci commençait à expliquer la vraie raison de sa venue ici.

Un seul prisonnier était isolé, dans une cellule à part, loin des autres. Hiyori se demanda vaguement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait être laissé en semi-liberté, pourquoi il avait droit à ce traitement si particulier. Et les réponses qu'elle trouva ne lui firent pas vraiment plaisir.

La voix mielleuse du prisonnier se fit alors entendre, quand il demanda à Urahara ce qu'il faisait là. Pendant un instant, Hiyori fut étonnée de voir qu'il connaissait le nom de son Capitaine, mais se souvint que ce dernier avait été pendant longtemps le chef ici. Ils s'approchèrent, et Kisuke dévoila enfin le fond de sa pensée.

Il l'invitait à partir. Le libérer comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt.

Hiyori s'avança, et détailla l'homme que Kisuke avait appelé Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il était franchement laid, et maquillé bizarrement. Sans oublier le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'oreilles et des cheveux – bleus en plus – que sur le haut du crâne.

'Ce… c'est quoi… ce mec ?'* s'écria-t-elle alors.

Evidemment, Mayuri ne se laissa pas démonter et provoqua Hiyori, qui tomba dans le panneau. Et une fois calmée, Kisuke put s'entretenir sérieusement avec le prisonnier qu'il comptait bien libérer.

Puis ce fut le grand déménagement. Une période bien déplaisante pour Hiyori, d'autant plus que Mayuri avait effectivement accepté l'offre de Kisuke, et était désormais son supérieur au sein de l'institut que le Capitaine Scientifique avait créé. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, mais il était dur pour quelqu'un comme Hiyori d'accepter de faire le larbin pour un paresseux dans la lune et un taré sur le retour. Et dix ans passèrent ainsi.

* citations de Bleach, tome 36, scans de la NTC team.

**Chapitre Cinq – Cimetière**

Un cri dans la nuit glacée du Rukongai. Un éclair blanc, puis plus rien. Les vêtements tombèrent, inertes et vides, sur le sol de terre battue.

Les disparitions mystérieuses devinrent endémiques, et Yamamoto-taichô n'eut d'autre choix que de demander à quelqu'un d'enquêter. Et c'est Ken-truc qui s'en occupa, en envoyant dix shinigamis sur les lieux. Aucune nouvelle. Bien sûr, Hiyori n'était pas au courant des détails, mais impossible pour n'importe quel shinigami d'ignorer le fait que des gens disparaissaient. Ils n'étaient pas tués, car aucun cadavre n'était retrouvé. Ils n'étaient pas non plus enlevés, car leurs vêtements gisaient sur le sol. Evaporés. Tout simplement.

Muguruma, sans nouvelles de ses troupes, du se rendre lui-même sur place, avec sa Vice-Capitaine et sa bande de fidèles. Pendant ce temps-là, au QG de la Douzième…

'TA GUEULE SALE BLATTE CHAUVE !'*

Hiyori était encore en pétard : être le larbin de Mayuri ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais bon, qui aurait apprécié ? Bref, elle lui hurlait dessus, et pouvait facilement être entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est à ce moment qu'un messager entra et s'entretint avec Urahara-taichô.

…

'Comme tu as entendu, tu peux y aller, Hiyori-san.'*

Hmpf, même en signifiant son désaccord et sa perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, Hiyori s'exécuta. Ce qu'elle devait faire ? Aller prêter main forte aux envoyés de la Neuvième Division, qui campaient sur place, au Rukongai. Apparemment, les dix émissaires avaient eux aussi disparus. Sandales et obi encore noués, impossible que ce ne soit pas une 'évaporation'. Comme si leurs particules spirituelles étaient devenues incapables de se maintenir dans un corps stable. Hiyori restait perplexe.

L'alarme fut déclenchée trop tard. Kisuke ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Hiyori était partie depuis quelques minutes lorsque Muguruma Kensei, Kona Mashiro et le reste des envoyés de la Neuvième Division furent eux aussi portés disparus.

Le tableau était apocalyptique, et terrifiant. Hiyori fut incapable de bouger pendant un moment. Puis, une seule pensée : courir.

Elle était attaquée par ce qui ressemblait à un hollow arborant un masque qui semblait avoir trois paires d'yeux, des piliers de pierre et d'os lui sortant du dos. De là où elle était, elle le remarqua quand même. Il semblait souffrir sous son masque. Enfin, souffrir ne l'empêchait pas de l'attaquer, alors autant courir.

Répliquer ? Contre-attaquer ? Dégainer ? Jamais de la vie. Si Hiyori avait remarqué qu'il semblait souffrir, elle avait également noté de qui il s'agissait. Le hollow qui la poursuivait…

'Shinji !'

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division était apparu devant elle, zanpakutô dégainé, prêt à se battre.

'Tu ne sors pas ton sabre ?'*

Hiyori fit une moue triste, gênée.

'Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ?'*

Shinji ne sembla pas comprendre, mais un autre regard au hollow lui suffit.

'Kensei !'*

Le hollow n'était personne d'autre que le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Peu importait actuellement. Hiyori, sous le choc, ne sentit presque pas Shinji qui la prit sous son bras, bien que, par réflexe, elle se débattit.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Aikawa Love, Rose et Yadomaru Lisa, la Vice-Capitaine de la Huitième Division. A contrecoeur, ils commencèrent à combattre le hollow qui un jour fut Muguruma Kensei, en faisant tout pour l'arrêter sans le tuer.

Mais c'était oublier que Kensei n'était pas seul. Mashiro, elle aussi devenue hollow, attaqua Rose, puis Shinji, qui lui parvint à parer le coup. Puis, arrêtée par cinq grands piliers invoqués par Hachigen, elle s'immobilisa. Ushôda Hachigen, maître du bakudô, l'art d'entraver, était venu lui aussi leur prêter main forte. Sans avoir besoin de réciter une quelconque incantation, il lança un autre sort de bakudô sur Kensei, sans réel succès. Non pas que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, mais que la force de Kensei en hollow était si énorme qu'il parvint à briser ses chaînes. Seul le kin, bakudô n°99, permit d'immobiliser le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division.

Mais Hiyori avait été touchée.

'Shin…lâche…moi…'* lança-t-elle à son grand frère adoptif, qui la regarda d'un air étonné.

Sa tête tournait, sa vision n'était plus stable. Venant du plus profond de ses entrailles, la nausée la submergeait, une nausée qui se transforma rapidement en un crachat d'un blanc laiteux. En elle, une nouvelle voix s'élevait, ricanant du sort lui avait été réservé. Hiyori se retrouva face à elle-même, un clone de négatif de photo, aux cheveux noirs, au shihakushô blanc et aux yeux jaunes et cruels. Cette deuxième Hiyori partit d'un rire sadique, brandissant ce que Sarugaki reconnaissait comme étant son zanpakutô. Et un combat s'engagea entre elles.

De l'extérieur, Hiyori n'était plus que le hollow d'elle-même, tout comme l'étaient Kensei et Mashiro. Impossible pour elle de contrôler son corps, et de la corne de son masque, couvrant désormais son visage, elle blessa Shinji, qui la portait encore. Comme bloquée à l'intérieur de son propre corps, Hiyori hurlait, incapable de se concentrer sur le combat contre son autre elle quand elle se voyait attaquer et blesser ses amis.

Féroce et sauvage, son masque inspirait la même peur que l'on pouvait avoir face à une bête. Une peur primaire, celle que ressent une proie face à son prédateur. Ce qu'il représentait ? Les réponses étaient multiples : si on pouvait penser que Kensei était devenu une sorte de golem ou que Mashiro était un insecte volant, Hiyori demeurait un peu plus mystérieuse : peut-être pas une licorne, mais la corne sur son front pouvait également faire penser à un scarabée ou un rhinocéros. De toute façon, Lisa, Rose, Love, Shinji et Hachigen ne se posaient pas vraiment la question, actuellement. En plus de devoir parer les attaques de Hiyori, devenue incontrôlable, un nouvel ennemi arriva.

'Tôsen !'* s'écria Shinji, découvrant le visage de l'un des instigateurs, non seulement des disparitions, mais également des hollowmorphoses de Kensei, Mashiro et Hiyori. Tôsen Kaname, un des membres de la bande de Muguruma Kensei, et donc de la Neuvième Division. Mais ils découvrirent bientôt qu'il n'était pas seul. Avec lui se tenait le prodige que l'Académie Shinigami, le jeune Ichimaru Gin, et le Vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Aizen Sôsuke.

Toujours enfermée dans son corps, s'évanouissant lentement, Hiyori ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle n'assista pas à l'échange entre son grand frère adoptif et Sôsuke, entre le trahi et le traître. Elle n'entendit pas Aizen sous-entendre à Shinji que tout avait été plus facile grâce à lui et à sa méfiance, et qu'il aurait pu empêcher cette catastrophe, si seulement il avait eu un autre comportement à son égard. Elle ne vit pas non plus Rose, Love, Lisa, Hachigen, et enfin Shinji se transformer eux aussi en hollow.

* Citations de Bleach, tomes 36 et 37, NTC team scantrad.

**Chapitre Six – Mue**

Sa tête était lourde, et semblait lestée de plomb. Ses paupières lui donnaient la même impression, comme emplâtrées et collées à ses yeux, elles refusaient de s'ouvrir. Son ouïe, comme le reste de ses sens, était engourdie, comme filtrée par des couches de coton et de béton. Elle entendait d'autres voix, étonnamment rieuses, mais dans lesquelles on sentait poindre de l'inquiétude et un soupçon de tristesse. C'est seulement quand elle pensa reconnaître celle de Shinji que Hiyori ouvrit ses yeux.

Elle était allongée sur un futon, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller. A peine avait-elle fait un léger mouvement de la main, qu'un visage s'approcha du sien. Des cheveux blonds, un sourire optimiste et niais, des yeux tombants…

'Shinji ?' murmura-t-elle

Le visage rit doucement, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Urahara Kisuke qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Elle poussa aussitôt un cri, et lui mit un coup de poing dans le nez.

'Je crois qu'elle va bien !' lança Kisuke en riant et en se frottant le nez.

En se levant, Hiyori vit avec qui Urahara parlait : Shinji était là, tout comme Rose, Kensei, Lisa et Hachigen. Près d'elle, dormaient encore Love et Mashiro. Tous étaient habillés dans des yukata à la mode du monde réel, sauf Shinji qui portait une chemise et un pantalon occidentaux. Un autre coup d'œil fut suffisant à Hiyori pour se rendre compte d'un autre truc.

'On est plus à la Soul Society ?'

'… Nan. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Hiyori.' Lui dit Shinji.

Il se chargea, avec Kisuke, d'expliquer à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était évanouie. Comment Aizen les avait trahi, comment Kisuke avait été accusé de toute l'affaire, comment il avait décidé de les aider, peu importe ce que pensait la Chambre des 46. En effet, ces derniers avaient décidé d'exécuter les huit shinigami masqués, à cause de leur nouvelle condition de hollow. Quand Hiyori apprit ce léger détail, sa fureur éclata.

'Quoi ! Non seulement ils ont voulu nous tuer mais en plus ils ont exilé Kisuke et Shihôin-san ! Rhaaaa ! Si seulement je les avais sous la main, eux et Aize…'

'Calme-toi…'

'JE SUIS TRES CALME !' hurla-t-elle à Shinji, avant de tomber dans un mutisme inquiétant. Elle se prit le front entre le pouce et l'index, comme sous l'effet d'un soudain mal de crâne. Et de nouveau, la Nausée. Le même crachat blanc qu'avant, qui venait lui recouvrir le visage d'un masque cornu et féroce.

Incontrôlable, Hiyori attaqua Kisuke et Shinji, lesquels parèrent les attaques, aidés par Rose, Lisa et Kensei. Heureusement pour eux, Hachigen lança un sort de bakudô sur Hiyori, qui fut ainsi maîtrisée. Shinji lui brisa son masque, et retrouva en-dessous une Hiyori au visage fatigué, trempée de sueur.

'Voilà pourquoi tu dois rester calme… Sinon le hollow en toi reprendra le contrôle.'

Hiyori fit une grimace, prouvant ainsi par sa mauvaise foi que Shinji avait raison. Elle passa le reste de la journée – le temps qu'il fallut à Mashiro et Love pour se réveiller – à bouder. Et le soir venu…

'Je crois qu'on va y aller.' Annonça Shinji. Kisuke sembla étonné, tout comme Hiyori et Mashiro. Les autres semblaient s'attendre à une telle déclaration. Néanmoins, quelques explications s'imposaient.

'Même exilé tu restes un shinigami, comme Yoruichi-san. Le Gotei 13 ne tardera pas à vous recontacter, pour une affaire ou une autre. Mais nous…' La voix de Shinji était anormalement grave et douce, bien moins enjouée que d'habitude. Et pour cause. 'Nous sommes censés être morts. Et je sais pas ce que les autres en pensent, mais perso j'ai pas envie que le Gotei se mêle de nos oignons. Mieux vaut qu'on parte. Chacun sa route : shinigami d'un côté, vizards de l'autre.'

'Vizard ? Où t'as choppé ce nom encore toi !' balança Hiyori, juste après avoir frappé de sa tong l'arrière du crâne de Shinji. Derrière eux, le reste des chevaliers masqués, marchant lentement sous le soleil couchant.

'J'sais pas moi ! Ca sonne bien non ? Et j'trouve ça plutôt cool comme jeu de mots…'

'Gné !' fit Hiyori, prête à jouer de nouveau de la tong.

'Tu devrais écouter plus de chansons anglaises, Hiyori ! Tu sais pas que visored ça veut dire 'masqué' ?' Hiyori souffla, passablement désintéressée tout à coup. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Shinji de continuer à parler :

'Et puis… Il y a autre chose. On doit s'entraîner, seuls. Après tout, rien n'est comparable à ce qui nous arrive. D'une certaine manière, on se doit de remercier Aizen.'

Hors d'elle, Hiyori s'apprêta à cogner, mais Shinji fut plus rapide : 'Il nous a donné une puissance que lui-même a sûrement du mal à imaginer. Un hollow.' Il marqua une pause, avant de finir. 'Encore faut-il le maîtriser. Et pour ça, on est seuls, face à nous-mêmes.'

Ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent un squat où dormir, protégé par un kekkai érigé par Hachigen. Ils voyagèrent ainsi jusqu'à trouver un entrepôt assez grand pour y installer le même genre de structure que celle qu'il y avait dans la cave de ce qui deviendrait la boutique d'Urahara. Et là, l'entraînement commença. Il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen d'évaluer plus ou moins leur niveau de reiatsu, histoire de se faire une idée de la puissance du hollow qu'ils abritaient désormais. Après quelques semaines de recherches, Hiyori mis au point un appareil imitant le mouvement d'un skieur de fond, qui absorbe le reiatsu : le Super Hiyori Trainer ! Tout le monde y passa, et résista environ une à deux journées en moyenne avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Vint ensuite l'affrontement intérieur. 'Hiyori ! On commence par toi !' lança Shinji. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, Hiyori ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

'Pourquoi moi en premier !'

'Parce que tu contrôles très mal ton hollow, t'es la priorité.' Répliqua Kensei, avant que Shinji n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Hiyori lança des regards autour d'elle : tous les Vizards semblaient d'accord sur ce point. Kensei le maitrisait mal lui aussi, mais il était d'une nature plus calme que Hiyori, ce qui lui faciliterait les choses. Rose et Love n'étaient pas non plus spécialement bien partis, mais eux au moins n'avaient pas peur d'affronter leur clone maléfique. Hiyori, elle, était terrifiée.

'Aller, on va te transformer en hollow, et pendant qu'il a le contrôle sur ton corps, toi, tu t'occupes de lui, de l'intérieur. On te retiendra.' Expliqua Kensei. Non loin de lui, Hachigen hocha la tête : il était prêt à ériger un kekkai pour leur protection.

'Non ! Je ne veux pas vous blesser !'

'Tu le feras tôt ou tard si tu ne maîtrises pas ton hollow ! Arrête d'avoir peur !' s'écria Kensei. Lui-même était resté en hollow assez longtemps pour comprendre que plus on en avait peur, et plus il en profitait pour prendre le contrôle.

Soudain, l'arrière du crâne de Hiyori lui fit mal. Shinji l'avait frappé, et se tenait désormais face à elle qui s'était retournée, un air grave et sévère sur le visage.

'La peur ne te mènera nulle part. Fait face à ton hollow, et montre lui qui est le maître. C'est la seule solution si tu veux rester toi-même.'

Hiyori hocha la tête.

Une montagne rouge vif, dont la silhouette se découpait sur un ciel vert foncé. Des vapeurs montaient de trous ça et là, et donnaient à l'air une odeur de soufre. Face à Hiyori, son double, toujours aussi hilare. Elle brandissait son zanpakutô aux couleurs inversées, mais ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer. Pas encore.

'Alors, Hiyori ! T'as peur ? Laisse-moi rire !' Ce qu'elle fit. 'Dire que c'est toi qui est censée avoir le contrôle… franchement, quelle blague ! T'es même pas digne que je m'occupe de toi ! Sérieusement, la gamine, combien de temps tu penses pouvoir tenir contre moi ?' La Hiyori blanche ricana une autre fois, avant de se lancer sur son double, son zanpakutô tenu fièrement, prêt à être libéré.

'Déjà une demi-heure.' Annonça Lisa, lançant un regard inquiet à Shinji. Hachigen avait érigé un kekkai autour de Hiyori, qui lentement mais sûrement, se transformait entièrement en hollow. Les Vizards, l'un après l'autre, affrontaient la bête pour la contenir. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient combien de temps ils pourraient tenir : si Hiyori ne revenait pas, il faudrait l'achever. Love sortit du kekkai, et fit signe à Mashiro d'y aller.

'Ne te retiens pas, c'est pas de la tarte !' Mashiro hocha la tête, et entra dans le cube.

Hiyori était blessée. Pas son double maléfique, juste elle. Les vapeurs dansaient devant ses yeux et lui troublaient la vue, en plus d'irriter sa gorge. Essoufflée, elle prenait appui sur son zanpakutô, qu'elle ne se décidait pas à libérer.

'Allez ! Viens ! Montre-moi ta soit-disant puissance ! Libère ce foutu zanpakutô !'

'Non !'

'T'as peur de quoi ? Perdre le contrôle ? Tu l'as déjà perdu ! Blesser tes amis ? C'est déjà fait ! T'es qu'un boulet Hiyori ! T'es indigne d'avoir autant d'amis, tu le sais, non ?'

'Tais-toi !'

'Ahaha ! J'ai raison ! C'est vrai… Hikifune, Urahara, Hirako…'

'TA GUEULE !' Hiyori se jeta sur son hollow, et lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule. Du moins était-ce là son intention. Le hollow esquiva, et planta son zanpakutô aux couleurs inversées dans le ventre de Hiyori. Un cri monta sur cette montagne sanglante, en même temps qu'un grand éclat de rire.

'Combien de temps, Kensei ?'

'Soixante minutes et six secondes.'

Lisa sortit du kekkai, essoufflée, et jeta un coup d'œil à Shinji. Rose avait été le premier à y aller, mais il voulu bien y retourner avant son tour. Il savait que quand Shinji entrerait dans le cube, ce serait quand Hiyori serait définitivement perdue.

'Alors, t'as toujours pas pigé, gamine ?' Un autre ricanement. 'Tu comptes aller loin, en étant si terrifiée ?' Un autre éclat de rire.

Libérer son zanpakutô n'avait fait que donnait encore plus de marge de manœuvre à son double. Le hollow en profitait pour la narguer et se moquer d'elle. Néanmoins… Ca lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais le hollow avait raison. Comment Hiyori compter avancer si elle ne cessait d'avoir peur ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, et planta ses iris dans ceux, jaunes, de son double. Cela ne tuait pas sa peur, mais y faire face la rendait moins menaçante. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre. Caverneuse, rocailleuse, elle semblait venir de la montagne elle-même. Douce au début, elle s'éleva lentement jusqu'à être assourdissante.

'Protéger tes amis ? Leur être utile ? Protège-toi toi-même ! Soit utile à toi-même !'

Rose était vraiment à bout, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il fit un signe à Hachigen, qui ouvrit le kekkai. A l'intérieur, Hiyori était méconnaissable, presque entièrement transformée en hollow. La voix de Kensei s'éleva alors : 'Soixante-huit minutes et trente-quatre secondes.' A contrecoeur, Shinji brandit son zanpakutô, et entra dans le cube.

D'une pichenette, Hiyori changea le zanpakutô qui lui traversait le corps en sable, qui vint se confondre avec celui du sol.

'T'as de la chance que le vieux t'ai aidé, gamine !' lui lança sèchement son hollow. 'Mais fait gaffe : un seul faux pas, une seule occasion, et je me jetterais sur toi pour te bouffer toute crue.'

'Ouais ouais, on lui dira. Aller, casse-toi !' s'écria Hiyori avec un sourire en coin. Il était un peu forcé, mais il fit son effet. Le hollow s'évapora, laissant place à l'entité que Hiyori avait vu en rêve étant plus jeune. Son zanpakutô lui lançait un regard sévère, presque féroce. Mais ici, comme ailleurs, Hiyori était le maître. Elle lui rendit son regard au centuple, et soudain, tout disparu.

Shinji allait asséner à Hiyori un coup fatal quand il s'arrêta. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Le hollow qu'elle était devenue se figea, et son masque, devenu une véritable deuxième peau, s'effrita et tomba. Sous la couche blanche et plâtreuse, Hiyori fit son apparition. Elle était exténuée, en sueur, et ne réussit pas à tenir debout très longtemps. Alors qu'elle posait un genou à terre, elle entendit vaguement Kensei annoncer : 'Soixante-neuf minutes et deux secondes.' Hachigen dissipa le kekkai, et tous se précipitèrent vers Hiyori.

'Ca va ?' demanda Shinji. La gamine releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour lui lancer un regard sauvage et lui répliquer : 'Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, tête de poisson !'

'Assez, je trouve.' Répondit-il en souriant.

**Chapitre Sept – Main**

Finalement, Hiyori était celle qui eut le plus de mal à maîtriser sa hollowmorphose parmi tous les Vizards. Elle mit le plus de temps à combattre son hollow, et durant l'entraînement à la hollowmorphose de combat, il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour tenir son masque plus de quelques minutes. Pour cela, elle s'entraînait sans relâche, avec Love, Kensei ou Rose, qui avaient eux aussi des hollow difficiles à maîtriser. Shinji avait toujours eu une bonne maîtrise, et ce depuis la première fois, quand il réussit à s'entretenir avec Aizen. Et Mashiro n'avait aucun problème pour contenir son hollow alors qu'elle portait son masque : elle le tint une quinzaine d'heures d'affilée dès le premier essai. Quant à Hachigen et Lisa, ils n'en bavèrent pas plus que les autres, même si rien n'avait été gagné d'avance.

Et pendant un siècle, ils parcoururent le Japon, allant ça et là pour s'entraîner, revenant régulièrement à Karakura. Cependant, au grand damn de Hiyori, ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec Urahara, même s'ils savaient qu'il était toujours dans le coin. Lentement mais sûrement, ils s'étaient adaptés à la vie réelle, en avaient adopté la mode vestimentaire. Shinji ne s'étonnait plus de l'évolution musicale, et Hiyori avait apprécié l'invention du survêtement, bien plus agréable et facile à porter qu'un kimono. Mashiro avait même eu la gentillesse de lui broder le kanji 'saru' – singe – sur la veste de son survêt' favori. Mode, musique, cinéma, jeux vidéo, manga… tout était bon pour repousser l'ennui.

Mais un jour tout changea.

'Faut qu'on retourne à Karakura.' Annonça Shinji. Les autres lui lancèrent des regards perplexes.

'Ca te prend souvent, tête de poisson !' répliqua Hiyori.

'Hmm… J'ai un pressentiment. Allons-y.' Hiyori soupira bruyamment, mais ça faisait trop longtemps que Hirako était devenu leur leader naturel pour contester son autorité. Le lendemain, ils se mirent en route.

En effet, Karakura avait changé. Le potentiel spirituel de cette ville avait toujours été supérieur à la moyenne, mais là, ça frisait l'extraordinaire. Les hollow abondaient, et y'avait quantité de reiatsu différents et puissants. Cette fois, pas de questions quand Shinji décida de s'y implanter pour connaître le pourquoi du comment.

'Ca semble être plus fort du côté du lycée.' Lui rapporta Lisa lors d'une de ses rondes. Shinji hocha la tête.

'Hiyori ! Tu vas y aller pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe !'

'Crève ! J'irais pas ! J'ai plus l'âge d'aller à l'école, espèce de débile !' Lança-t-elle, ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de tong.

'Ca a le mérite d'être clair…' maugréa Shinji en se frottant la joue. 'Bon, qui est volontaire pour jouer les lycéens ?'

Silence.

'Ok ok, j'ai compris, j'y vais…'

'Y'a un Quincy, deux humains avec des pouvoirs bizarres, et un pseudo-shinigami.' Rapporta-t-il le soir même.

'Pseudo-shinigami ?' demanda Mashiro de sa voix de crécelle.

'Yep, on dirait un mélange de hollow et de shinigami, comme nous. Je l'ai filé, il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Je dirais pas qu'il est Vizard, mais c'est pas un pur shinigami. Ni un pur hollow d'ailleurs.'

'Tiens ça me fait penser…' commença Kensei, 'J'ai croisé des hollow atypiques. Leur masque est partiel, et ils étaient plus intelligents que des hollow normaux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait autant naturellement…'

'Aizen ?' tenta Rose. Shinji hocha la tête d'un air grave.

'Sûrement.' Il marqua une pause, puis se tourna vers Hiyori : 'Si t'allais voir ton ancien Capitaine ?'

Hiyori resta un moment immobile, puis acquiesça. 'Toi, ramènes-nous ce Ichigo, qu'on voit ce qu'il a dans le ventre.'

Qu'elle ait eu le temps ou non d'aller voir Urahara, les informations concernant les arrancars arrivèrent d'elles-mêmes. Yammy et Ulquiorra débarquèrent à Karakura, suivis de près par Grimmjow et ses fracciones. Shinji avait bien tenté de convaincre Ichigo de les rejoindre entre-temps, sans succès. Et ce jusqu'à ce que ce fut Kurosaki lui-même qui se rendit compte que finalement, il avait peut-être besoin de leur aide. Et pour lui, l'entraînement commença, comme il en avait été pour Hiyori, Shinji, Love, Rose, Hachigen, Mashiro, Kensei et Lisa.

Néanmoins, les Vizards restaient neutres. Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen les avaient trahi mais leur avaient donné de la puissance comme jamais ils n'en avaient rêvé. Les shinigami les avaient tenus en estime, mais avaient également tenté de les tuer. Maintenant que le binoclard de la Cinquième avait révélé son vrai visage au Gotei 13, peut-être allaient-ils enfin se réveiller ? Les Vizards l'ignoraient sûrement mais Yoruichi et Kisuke avaient déjà commencé à aider les shinigami, en secondant Ichigo, Chad, Uryû et Orihime. Cela ne leur rendrait sûrement pas le droit de revenir à la Soul Society, mais c'était sûrement un mieux qui s'annonçait. Neutres, les Vizards ? Peut-être plus pour très longtemps.

**FIN**


End file.
